


Fall with me

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PROMPT) Ryan has fallen many times before... but never in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall with me

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen hola
> 
> prompt me? 2kficteen.tumblr.com / tinypeckers.tumblr.com

Ryan stood upon the edge of the cliff face. There were no barriers put up, there was nothing to keep him from falling. Ryan liked the freedom. If he wanted he could simply step off. There was nothing in his way. Yet Ryan hesitated. It was nearing the end of yet another day on this dreary, dreadful earth. Ryan had come to loathe the place. The air was stuffy with the fumes of horrendous machines and the soil’s richness had been lost long ago. The earth simply wasn’t pretty anymore. It had been once. Ryan had seen it in the books that people worshipped, in the old and expensive paintings that adorned their walls. They showed rows of golden fields, clusters of colourful flowers and plenty of smiling faces. The earth now was dark, grey and far too busy for anyone to spare a smile. Ryan disliked it profusely.

 

 

He knew that it wasn’t all bad. Ryan had met many a person who was kind and accommodating. He’d passed an old lady with no teeth to show once and yet she had still smiled. A young boy had once given Ryan a flower and ran shyly away. It was a rose, one that had wilted long ago but still stood strong inside of Ryan’s heart. The earth wasn’t awful and neither were all of its people. It was just that the nasty, greedy people often were the ones that came on top. Ruthlessness got people places on this planet. The sweet ones who cared about others feelings and wouldn’t dare step on them got places too… they just weren’t so highly regarded in a world as bitter as this. The polluted air brushed Ryan’s cheek and he sighed heavily. Ryan was so glad he was leaving it.

 

 

It was one step – that was all that it took. A small noise escaped Ryan’s throat as he started to plummet to the ground. The feeling was not unfamiliar but he wasn’t used to it anymore. Not since he’d fallen, not since they’d taken his wings away but Ryan had earned them. The smile that graced his angelic features was full of cheer as Ryan’s wings spread wide open. He had taken the plunge many times before and had always landed on the ground. Ryan had been beaten up but never broken, angels couldn’t be broken. They could only fall. Ryan had been graced again. He had been forgiven for what he had done. If Ryan simply let himself float upwards he would be home again. Ryan didn’t want to – not yet. The privilege to go back home had come at a cost.

 

 

Ryan’s job had been to protect and to care for. He had been assigned to a poor, heartbroken girl who had been on the verge of doing just what Ryan had done. She simply did not have the wings to catch her. Ryan had been assigned to make sure she got through it. He had done his job and then some. None of the other angels had told him how wonderful some humans could be. Ryan had been conditioned to think they were all rude and ruthless but this girl, Meg, was anything but. Meg stuck her neck out for people who didn’t need it; she smiled even when people scowled back at her. To an outsider she was the epitome of happy but Ryan knew and Meg knew that she had been anything but. Ryan had helped her and now… Ryan loved her.

 

 

Ryan had never told Meg who he was or what he had once been. He didn’t feel the need to. From the moment he had fallen Ryan believed that it was over. His grace was gone and his wings had gone with it. Ryan’s happiness had for a while and then Meg happened and well, it was hard to be sad around that ball of sunshine. They’d bonded immediately and had become fast friends. Ryan wanted more, had always wanted more but he knew that he couldn’t. It would not be fair on either of them. Even if Ryan had believed he’d never go home… he knew that he’d never be human either. He might have been something that Meg wanted but Ryan couldn’t ever have been what she needed. Meg needed a nice human to cuddle at night, someone to hold her and for Meg to hold as well. She needed someone to grow old with, someone beautiful and exactly what she wanted. Ryan couldn’t be that.

 

 

Ryan could be something else though. He knew that he had to go soon. They were expecting him. His wings would leave again if he took too long. They would think that he was too scared and not ready. Ryan was ready… he had just become a little soft. There was simply one more thing that he had to do. Meg had always spoken of wanting to fly. She loved watching the birds fly up ahead and was on so many planes that Meg had once made a joke that she practically had wings. Ryan wanted to give her those wings… even if they weren’t the kind that she could keep. Ryan would make her smile one last time.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Meg was so excited. Ryan had asked to hang out. He hadn’t asked to do that much lately. Meg had noticed that he’d been distant and he rarely returned her calls. Ryan simply hadn’t been himself. To hear that he wanted to hang out with her was everything. Meg missed him. Though they were only supposed to hang out Meg couldn’t help herself when she got all dolled up. It wasn’t for Ryan, it was never for Ryan. On special occasions Meg just loved to look great. She liked her outfits and her hair and if Ryan appreciated it then good. If he didn’t then quite clearly he could not see beauty because Meg was hella fine (in her own eyes… and mostly everyone else’s). So Meg spent a lot of the afternoon doing her hair and making herself look pretty.

 

 

When Ryan arrived Meg felt beautiful. Ryan apparently noticed because his eyes lit up all bright. His smile stretched across his face and when he pulled Meg in for a hug it was tight.

“Wow, isn’t this a wonderful sight.” Ryan breathed into her ear. Meg rolled her eyes.

“Yes, yes I am a wonderful sight. Now – are you going to come in?” Meg pulled away and invited Ryan in with a wave of her hand. Ryan shook his head.

“No, we’re going out.” Ryan offered his hand instead. Meg took it happily. She pulled the door closed behind her. It clicked quietly behind them.

“Where are we going?” Meg asked.

“Upstairs.” Ryan said. Meg lived near the top of her apartment block. It was only a few flights upwards. But why would Ryan want to go there?

 

 

“What? Have you set me up a picnic?” Meg teased. She remembered they saw it in a movie and Ryan had been perplexed by the idea. It had been cute to know he’d never thought of a rooftop picnic. Meg wondered if that was why he’d been so reserved – maybe he’d finally been planning a date that the two of them could share.

“No, no picnics.” Ryan told her. Meg sighed heavily.

“Well, aren’t you a such a let down?” Meg joked. Ryan looked a little too hurt. “I’m kidding, I’m sure whatever it is that we’re doing is going to be wonderful.” Ryan smiled. He hoped that it would.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Meg was confused. Ryan had coaxed her up onto the wall that separated them from life and death. She’d gone willingly because well, it was Ryan. Now she was worried. The world below was terrifying. Suddenly Meg was questioning Ryan’s sanity.

“Ryan, what are we doing here?” Meg asked shakily. Ryan was standing behind her. His body encompassed hers and he held her tight against his chest.

“We’re looking. Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.” Ryan reassured. Meg yelped when Ryan lifted her into the air. He cradled her like his bride. It was terrifying.

“Ryan, Ryan! Put me down, we’re going to fall!” Meg was panicking now. Ryan almost backed out of his plan… he almost brushed it off as a joke. Then he jumped.

 

 

Meg’s scream felt like it burst her own ear drums. The wind was whipping at her skin. Her hair knotted as it was seconds behind her. Meg’s makeup must have ran as she cried openly. As they fell she cursed Ryan, the psycho bastard – how had she not seen it coming? He murdered villagers in minecraft! He laughed maniacally at the sight of a child dropping their ice cream, Meg should have known. She braced herself for the collision with the ground. It never came. In fact, they’d even stopped falling. Meg could feel the breeze against her legs. Her hair wasn’t going up anymore and the bottomless pit of her stomach had left. Meg was almost too scared to look at Ryan but she did. Meg was shocked at what she saw.

 

 

Ryan was Ryan, of course but large wings protruded from his back. They were beautiful. They extended very far outwards and were a pure white colour.

“Wow.” Meg whispered. Ryan smiled down at her.

“I’m sorry it’s not a picnic.” He murmured as they glided through the air. Meg laughed breathlessly.

“This is so much better than a picnic.” Meg confessed. Ryan laughed with her. Meg wasn’t scared anymore. It was heavenly. She let herself relax against Ryan’s chest. Ryan was proud of himself. He knew that there was no better way to say goodbye.


End file.
